Savior
by Just-Another-FanBoy160
Summary: Alec is a teenage boy with an issue. He enjoys getting high. It blocks everything that he's going through. Magnus knows that Alec had an issue with drugs, but Alec still needs a savior. Will Magnus save him in time? AU/AH Malec one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first attempt at Malec. I apologize beforehand if it's a little OOC. I hope you like it. By the way, this is an AU/AH story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

**Alec**

Pain. Just a little and then the rush.

He closed his eyes and let his body soar. He sighed as he went so high he could almost touch the sky. A small smile formed on his lips.

He loved this; the feeling of weightlessness. He didn't have to think or care about anything. All his troubles went away.

A father that hated him; hated who he was. A mother that was never home. A sister that only cared about herself and her new boy-toy. A brother who couldn't return his feelings. Another brother, too young to know the pains of life.

He didn't think about any of that. He just enjoyed the rush that his drug of choice today gave him. He didn't even know what he was shooting up, he just knew that it got him high. It made him forget. That was all he cared about right now.

Sitting on the cold tile floor in his bathroom was starting to hurt his butt though. Ever so slowly he stood and disposed of the evidence. The used needle went into his backpack, the small baggie that once contained that drug that was now rushing through his veins went into the toilet. He flushed and left the small bathroom.

He trudged to his room, trying not to stumble as the world around him spun.

Collapsing onto his bed and rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_Ring._

_Who is calling me? They're ruining my high._

He rolled onto his side and dug his phone out of his backpack.

**Magnus Bane** the phone flashed.

Sighing he took the call. "H-hello?"

"Hello gorgeous!" came Magnus's chirpy reply.

"What do you want Mags?"

"Aw, I love it when you call me that, blue eyes."

Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

"I wanted to call you and talk. You skipped out on the last two periods of school again. Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine." There was no way he would ever tell Magnus that he skipped school so that he could meet up with a dealer.

"Are you sure? You sound odd."

"Just tired and I have a headache."

"Oh, want me to come over? I can think of a way to cure that headache of yours," he replied suggestively.

"No thanks Magnus. I think I just need to sleep," he lied knowing that he wouldn't sleep for another good ten hours or so. He'd be lucky to get in an hours worth of sleep before he had to wake up for school tomorrow.

He groaned at the thought. Maybe he'd just skip again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over, love?"

"I'm fine Magnus. I'm just gonna take a nap. I'll call you in a few hours, okay?"

Alec could hear Magnus sigh on the other end. "Okay. But if you don't just know that I will come over whether you like it or not. Call me at six or so, but no later than six thirty."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, blue eyes. Now get some sleep."

After hanging up with his boyfriend he closed his eyes and lay his head back on the pillow. Despite the drug that was currently coursing through his veins with every beat of his heart he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Magnus**

The clock read six thirty five and still there was no call from Alec. He contemplated calling his blue eyed love, but he did sound exhausted when they talked earlier. He picked up his phone from the table beside the pink couch where he was currently residing. No new or missed calls.  
Not even a text.

A soft meow pulled his concentration from the phone in his hand. The little ball of fur jumped onto the couch and crawled up into his lap. "Hello Chairman. Do you miss Alec as much as I do right now?" The cat didn't respond instead it nuzzled its nose into Magnus's lap and purred contentedly when he started to stroke it.

Magnus sat there waiting for a call that wouldn't come for another ten minutes and then he stood, much to Meow's discontent. "I'm going to go check on him." He pulled on a pair of black Doc Martens and walked out of his apartment and into the streets of Brooklyn.

A twenty minute cab ride later and he stood on Alec's front doorstep. He ran the doorbell waiting, hoping, for someone with black hair and blue eyes to open up. Instead someone that was quite the opposite opened the door.

"Jace, where's Alec? Is he here?"

The golden boy blinked. "Yeah, he's in his room. He's been in there all day."

"Good." Magnus walked past Jace and headed to Alec's room. He knocked softly on the door but didn't get any response. _Wow, he must be more exhausted than I thought. Poor thing.__  
_  
He turned the doorknob surprised that it wasn't locked. Alec was laying on his bed, his mouth opened and he slept. Magnus smiled at the sight of his sleeping beauty.

Careful so as not to make any noise, he crept to the bed and brushed Alec's hair from his face. He leaned down and ever so gently kissed his love's cheek.

He noticed something was a bit off. Alec's breathing was shallow and erratic. He leaned back suddenly on high alert. "Alec? Alec, baby, wake up."

He touched Alec's arm and began trying to shake him awake. "Alec, love, you need to wake up please. Please, wake up. This isn't funny anymore." He began shaking him harder, the bed creaking with the effort.

Alec stayed oblivious to Magnus's efforts. Alec wasn't the heavy sleeper out of the two of them. He should have woken up. Something was wrong.

Magnus began looking around the room for any pills that Alec could have taken. He knew that he had a bit of an addiction to sleeping pills, but he stopped that when he met Magnus. He turned his backpack inside out; dumping all the contents on the floor. A syringe fell out and landed on top of some textbooks.

_Oh no. He didn't! He wouldn't! He said he was done, he was clean. Oh god, Alec._

He grabbed Alec's arm and looked for any evidence of an injection. There in the crease of his right elbow were several red dots. This wasn't the first time Alec had shot something up. This had been going on for a while.

Hurt filled Magnus as he felt his heart break. Why did Alec hide this from him? Why did he lie? Didn't he know that he could tell him anything without fear of judgment?

He shook his head to clear it. He didn't have time to panic now. Alec needed help. He gently picked up his boyfriend as if he were made of glass and carried him from the room. "Jace! JACE LIGHTWOOD GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND HELP ME!"

Jace came trudging around the corner of the hall. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Alec isn't well. Hail me a cab."

Concern filled Golden Boy's eyes. "What happened!?"

"I don't know! I think he overdosed on something."

Jace opened the door for me and I followed him out to the street. "Overdosed? You mean, like, on drugs? Alec doesn't do drugs. He hates them."

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but Alec needs help. Now hail me a cab or get out of my way!"

Jace took Alec from my arms despite my protests and took off tuning down the street. "Just where do you think you're going with my boyfriend!?"

"To the hospital!" he called over his shoulder.

I kept up with his pace as we ran to the hospital. /Man, I am not wearing the right shoes for running!/

As soon as the hospital was in sight Jace put on an extra burst of speed and ran right into the Emergency room. "Help! Please, my brother overdosed on something! Please, someone help him."

A few nurses surrounded Jace, taking Alec from his arms. They laid him on one of the beds there in the emergency room and began poking and prodding him. Another nurse was talking to Jace. Magnus just stood there, unsure of what to do or where to go. All of it seemed surreal now. Watching nursed swarm Alec's pale body, machines with tubes and wires being hooked up to him.

He didn't even realize it when Jace started talking to him. He only broke out of his reverie when Jace gently touched his shoulder. "Magnus, they said he's going to be alright. He got here just in time."

Magnus's vision started to blur for some reason and he lost his composure. He leaned onto Jace's shoulder and sobbed. Jace awkwardly patted his back as he cried out all his emotions. "He'll be just fine Magnus."

**Alec**

Beeping. There was this annoying beeping. It was a steady beeping and it was annoying the crap out of Alec. He tried to move, to open his eyes and find the source of that annoying noise. His body was too heavy. It was like his veins were full of lead instead of blood.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

Slowly he became aware of an uncomfortable feeling near his nose. He turned his head just slightly to get the thing away from him.

"Alec," a familiar voice gasped. "Alec, darling, can you hear me?"

He felt someone's hand find their way into his hand. "Squeeze my hand if you can."

He slowly flexed his fingers. Another gasped filled his ears. "Hey baby. Now try and open your eyes. Please. Let me see those gorgeous blue eyes of yours."

Eyelids fluttered open and his mind was filled with the image of gold-green eyes. Eyes that took his breath away every time he looked into them. He tried to speak, but his voice was hoarse and dry. All that came out was a weak cough.

Magnus gently stroked his hair and face, smiling. "There they are."

Alec saw tears forming in the corners of Magnus's eyes. He slowly lifted an arm and brushed away the tears with his thumb. "Don't cry," he mouthed.

Magnus's tear ducts, however, didn't listen to Alec. More tears formed before Alec could brush them away and fell down Magnus's cheeks.

Magnus dropped his head on Alec's chest and sobbed. Alec stroked his hair. It was down and not spiked like usual. "Ba-by...don't cry...please," he croaked.

"H-how can I-I not cry w-when y-you almost d-d-died!?"

"I'm sorry...Mags. It was an accident."

Magnus looked up at him suddenly. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Alec realized that he also wasn't wearing make up, which was odd for Magnus. "An accident? Alec you overdosed on heroin! How did you get a hold of that stuff? Why didn't you tell me that you were still doing drugs? Don't you trust me?"

Alec looked down. "I'm sorry Mags. I don't know how it happened. I did give up the sleeping pills for a while. Then I just, I got introduced to the Lady and she was so nice to me. She took away everything."

"Alec, heroin kills people. It almost killed you. I thought I would never be able to see those beautiful blues again."

"I'm sorry Magnus. I just didn't care any more."

"You didn't care? You didn't care about me?"

He looked up tentatively and met Magnus's eyes. "I do Magnus. I love you."

"Then why'd you try and kill yourself? Alec, tell me, please," he begged.

"I don't deserve you Magnus. I'm a junkie. I'm not gorgeous. I-I will never be enough for you Magnus. You deserve someone so much better than-"

He was cut off by Magnus's lips on his. They were just like he remembered. Soft and pliant against his own. Although now they tasted a bit salty because of the tears that Magnus had shed. He didn't fight when Magnus's tongue asked for entry into his mouth.

He never wanted the heavenly kiss to end but he needed to breathe. He gently pushed Magnus's face back and took a gasping breath.

He was satisfied when he saw Magnus's breathing was also uneven. "I love you Alexander Lightwood. Don't ever make me think about having to wake up without you for the rest of my life again."

Alec nodded and kissed Magnus again lightly. "And I love you Magnus Bane."

"I'm going to get you some help, love. You're going to be okay."

Alec nodded again as he felt his eyes sting with tears. "Are you in any pain? Do you need me to call the doctor?"

He shook his head, clinching onto Magnus. "No. Don't leave me. Just hold me. Please."

Magnus carefully crawled onto the hospital bed with Alec. He wrapped his arms around the frail body of his boyfriend and gently stroked his side. "Shh, it's okay, love. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you." He felt Magnus's lips on his head and he closed his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Alec. Get some sleep baby. In the morning they'll release you and then we'll get you some help."

Alec nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Okay, that's it. My very first Mortal Instruments/Malec one-shot. Hope you guys liked it. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry I haven't written in so long. A lot of crap has been happening recently and add in computer issues, I couldn't find any time to write anything. :/ So, a few of you guys requested another chapter to Savior so here it is. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Alec sighed out a puff of smoke and looked out at the beautiful gardens in front of him. Idris was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but he was sick of it here. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Magnus and his family.

Ever since his overdose a few weeks ago he had been here at Idris Rehabilitation Center for Teens With Addictions. His counselor was saying that he was making amazing progress and that if he kept it up he'd be able to go home a month early. He still had at least two more months to go though.

He raised the cigarette to his mouth and took a long pull, letting the smoke fill his lungs and the nicotine calm his nerves. He was allowed one cigarette a day, which was better than his pack-a-day that he was smoking before coming here. He was completely weaned off of speed, his drug of choice, though. They made sure of that. He absentmindedly picked at a scab on his arm from all the needles that had been shoved into his arms.

He recalled the first night here. God that night sucked royally.

* * *

He was brought here by his parents, Magnus was in the backseat with him. He held onto Magnus' hand with a death grip. As soon as his parents pulled up to the white building he visibly tensed. He felt Magnus brush his fingers through his hair reassuringly and whisper words of encouragement to him in his ear.

His parents parked and looked back at him. "You ready to go, son?" asked Robert.

Alec looked at Magnus, his eyes pleading with him. "No, Magnus, don't leave me! I don't want to go, I'll quit. I swear. I quit cold turkey, I won't touch another needle again." He clung onto Magnus' shirt and buried his head into the crook of his neck. He felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

Magnus rubbed his back and hushed him. "You promised you'd go Alec. It was either this or six months in juvie. I don't want to leave you either, darling. Come on, I'll walk you in." he grabbed the door handle and opened up the car door.

After a few minutes of gentle coaxing Magnus finally succeeded in getting Alec out of the car and into the building. While Maryse and Robert signed Alec in, Magnus held his trembling boyfriend in his arms and continued to rub his back. Alec was crying into Magnus' bright orange shirt and staining the fabric, but he didn't care.

Thirty minutes after arriving at Idris a nurse was ready to take Alec back for a simple tour, some tests, and the laying down of some rules. "NO! MAGNUS!" he screamed and sobbed. "Don't let them take me! Please, please." His father practically dragged Alec away from Magnus and handed him over to the male nurse.

"This is for your own good son. We'll see you in a few weeks if you get visitation rights. We love you."

Alec's teary eyes met Magnus'. "I love you," he whispered. Magnus let a few tears fall from his eyes. "I love you too, baby. Get better for me. I'll see you in a bit."

The nurse took his arm and proceeded with the tour.

* * *

"Alexander, time to come back in. It's almost time."

He blinked as he came back to reality. Blowing out his last lung-full of smoke, he extinguished his cigarette and threw the bud in the trash. He walked back inside the white hell and headed towards his room. He had ten minutes to spare before his first visit. He was going to see Magnus and his family today. He was excited and nervous at the same time. What if Magnus found someone new? What if he realized that he was so much better off without Alec? His calmness was leaving rapidly and he desperately wanted another cigarette, or maybe something stronger.

He paced in the confines of his small white room until his name was called over the intercom. He headed from his room to the cafeteria where family visitations were held every other Sunday. He entered into the room that looked no different than any other high school cafeteria, but not as big. There sitting at the third table was Magnus, Isabelle, and Jace. Magnus spotted him and a big smile grew on his face.

Alec gave up on walking and down-right sprinted towards them. Magnus stood and opened his arms to catch his boyfriend as he launched into his arms. Alec buried his head into the crook of Magnus' neck and breathed in his familiar and intoxicating scent. "Oh god, I missed you!" Alec exclaimed, though his voice was a little muffled.

"I missed you too, baby." Magnus squeezed Alec tightly never wanting to let go of the young man. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus' slim waist and moved his head so that his lips pressed against Magnus'.

"Aw, gross guys! No making out!" Jace grumbled.

Alec made a point to slip his tongue inside Magnus' mouth loving the groan that came from his lover. God how he missed him! He tasted just like he remembered; like vanilla and spearmint gum, a sweet contradiction that Alec was absolutely addicted to.

"Alright guys, you can stop torturing Jace now, he's learned his lesson," Isabelle said lightly, obviously holding back laughter.

Magnus disconnected their lips and let his lover slide to the ground. He didn't let go of his hand as they sat down across from Alec's siblings. "Where's mom, dad, and Max?" he asked curiously.

"Max had a thing at his school that they had to go to. Parent orientation or something like that. That said to tell you that they're really sorry that they couldn't make it, but they'll be here for the next one." Isabelle smiled sadly adding, "Sorry Alec, they really wanted to come see you."

Alec waved it off like he didn't care. "It's okay. You guys and Magnus are here so I'm fine for now." He took a deep breath before continuing. "So, how's everything at home? How has Max taken my absence? What did you tell him?"

Jace answered this question before Isabelle could. "Well mom and dad are taking this kinda hard though they don't want to show it. They miss you. We told Max that you were sick and you were going to a special hospital to get better and that you'd be back in a few months. He has been pretty bummed."

"Yeah, because Jace doesn't read his comics books to him right and you know I can't do it," Isabelle filled in.

Alec nodded, taking this all in. "What about at school? What do people know at school?"

Magnus gently rubbed Alec's back before answering. "They know you overdosed and that you're going to rehab. It's kind of ironic that your overdose has caused the school to start pushing for more drug awareness and random locker checks."

Alec rolled his eyes. Typical that they'd make an example of him. "How have you been Mag?" he asked softly, looking into those yellow-green eyes that he loved.

Magnus' face fell slightly. "I've been okay I guess. I miss you mostly."

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through this guys. I'm such a screw up." Alec buried his head in his hands in shame.

"No! Alec, we love you. We don't mind, not really. You'll be so much happier once you sober up and you're out of here, we promise." Isabelle reached across the table and grabbed one of Alec's hands.

"Speaking of, how is your sobriety coming along?" Jace asked.

Alec looked up and put his hands back down on the table in front of him. "I'm off speed, they've cut me back to one cigarette a day and I'm getting counseling for depression and anxiety twice a week. They have me taking anti-depressants too."

"That's great, love! You're doing amazing!" Magnus reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Alec's ear. It had gotten long enough that he could tuck it behind his ears and pull it into a small ponytail in the back. He sometimes did that when he worked out to take out his anger and frustration (twice a week for two hours).

"Alright, times up, say your goodbyes and get back to your rooms," a security guard called from the door.

Isabelle pouted and stood up to hug Alec. "I love you big bro," she whispered in his ear before letting him go. Jace stuck his hand out for a handshake and Alec took it and pulled him in for a brotherly hug. Jace pat his back a few times then let go.

Alec turned to Magnus and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his head into his chest. "I don't want you to go," he whispered.

"I don't want to go either, but I have to. I'll see you in two weeks. Be good." Magnus kissed his hair and squeezed him against his body. "I love you."

"I love you too Magnus." Alec looked up and kissed Magnus one last time before he untangled himself and walked away. It was probably the hardest thing he had done so far.

**Sorry that was kinda short. (Is it? I'm not sure, I wrote it on my iPod so it seemed long but now I'm looking at it and thinking it's short...) Whatever, hope you guys liked it. I think I want to write another chapter... or two. You guys decide for me. Review please, the more reviews I get the more likely I'll write another chapter (only if y'all want that is). Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here I am again guys. I feel so awesome when I open up my email and I see [Story Follower] and [Story Favorited]. It makes me make a face like this :3 or this :D, maybe even this :O. So you guys make my day. Here's another chapter because I love you guys.**

* * *

"So Alec, tell me, how was the visit from your family?" his counselor, Hodge, asked him the day after said visit.

Alec shrugged. "I dunno, good I guess."

Hodge nodded. "I heard that your boyfriend was there. How did that make you feel?"

"Happy. I missed him. I still do. I just want to get out of here so that I can go back to him, y'know?"

"Understandable. Did you have any cravings yesterday?"

"Yeah, just before the visit I wanted it. Just a little though. A cigarette would've satisfied me though if that was my only choice."

"That's good Alec. It's good to hear that your cravings are going down. How are the nightmares?"

Alec cringed. Ever since they cut back on his drug intake he had been plagued by nightmares. Most of them seemed stupid and others seriously messed up, but all of them had Alec waking up screaming and in a cold sweat. On a good night he'd fall back asleep in an hour or two only to be woken again by another nightmare. "Uh, they're still there."

"What was last night's about?" he inquired further.

"I was in the hall again, except the lights were out and I could hear someone calling my name. It was faint but I wanted to know where it was coming from so I began walking. I walked for what seemed like hours and then I came to this door. I opened it and on the other side was Magnus. He was laughing with another guy." Alec's voice grew quiet. "He was making fun of me. Laughing at my addiction and wondering what he ever saw in me." Alec's voice broke on the last word and he fell silent.

"You're scared that he'll leave you because you've got an addiction?"

Alec nodded not trusting his voice.

"Alec, I admit that I know only what you've told me about Magnus, but I can say that my guess is he's not going to leave you because you've got a problem. He showed up yesterday, he writes to you every week. He wants you to get better."

Alec looked up at Hodge. "I know," he whispered. "I want to get better for him."

Hodge leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Good. Now, it's time for dinner. You're dismissed, and don't forget to take your medicine Alexander or else you won't get better as fast as you'd like."

Alec stood and headed off towards the cafeteria in silence.

* * *

That night he lay in his bed staring at the popcorn ceiling in fear. He didn't want to fall asleep lest he get yet another nightmare. He had been losing so much sleep over them, but by now he figured he'd rather stay awake forever than be plagued by them every time he closed his eyes.

He tried to steady his heartbeat before he started to freak out. He brought up soothing memories; memories of him and Magnus. He conjured up the feel of Magnus pressed against his back, spooning him. Magnus' arms wrapped gently around his waist and his warm breath on his neck. Their legs tangled together and their fingers intertwined. Mangus' scent filled his nose and he sighed in contentment.

He hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep until he woke up to his alarm clock. He slept the whole night without any nightmares! He felt well-rested and refreshed. He hadn't felt this good in a long time, even before coming to Idris he hadn't slept well.

He lay in bed as long as possible before getting up and heading to the shower. After showering and eating breakfast he went outside to sit in silence before the chaotic day began. Today was search day. They'd get all the residents into the cafeteria while security searched the rooms. If they found anything you'd leave in a nice pair of handcuffs.

Alec had seen a few people leave before, like Jonathan. Jonathan had been vicious and mean towards Alec since his first day; constantly picking on him for being gay and shy. He didn't let it get to him and two weeks after his arrival Jonathan left with the police.

"Hey Alec."

Alec looked over to see Simon walking over to him. Simon's glasses were askew on his face and his shaggy brown hair was in his eyes, it didn't look like he brushed it this morning. "Hey Simon."

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked sitting down on the bench next to Alec.

"I wanted some quiet before the storm this afternoon."

"Oh, yeah, search day is today isn't it? I forgot about that."

"Yeah. Hide the weed," he joked.

Simon laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah. Y'know, one of thaws days they should allow us to smoke weed. Just one day out of the whole time we're here. I'd kill for a joint right now!"

Simon wasn't a hardcore addict like Alec, he was addicted to alcohol and the occasional joint. "Hey, can't get any of that here. You'll have to stick to cigarettes."

"Can't. They took my last pack away last week. Gave me gum instead."

"Wow that sucks. Chew gum. Become a gum-aholic!" Alec laughed.

"I can see it now, twenty or so years down the road they'll have rehab for gum-aholics. 'Hi, I'm Simon, and I'm a gum-aholic.' Or, 'Did you hear about Simon? I heard he was addicted to gum!' 'Oh the poor dear.'"

They both cracked up at that. Alec sighed, falling back into silence. Simon broke it by saying, "We should get back in there before they think we stepped out to do something against the rules."

"Yeah." Alec stood and went back into the building.

* * *

**Sorry that was a short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise, maybe, I'm not sure. We'll see. I'll try. Right, okay. Review, follow, favorite, tell all your friends about it. I NEED THE LOVE! I love y'all.**

**-JAFB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I love you guys. I do. I got so many follows, favourites, and reviews on that last chapter you guys just make my heart wanna melt. :3**

**Okay, so to thank y'all properly I made another chapter. This one's long. You're welcome.**

The rest of his time spent at Idris was relatively quiet. No one got towed away by the police, there were no major fights between residents, and no one paid much attention to him except for Simon. He went to counseling every other day, he eventually quit smoking, his nightmares left completely, and he had minimal cravings; only ever when he was stressed. All in all, things were looking up and his release was later that day.

He was in his room packing his bag, he only brought one, and preparing himself mentally for his release. His counselor said that the temptation to get back into the swing of things would be like no other. He had to stay away from the places that he usually hung out. He needed to find new friends. He needed someone for him to call when he was close to giving in. He needed to stay strong.

That was all easier said than done.

Once he finished gathering up his few possessions he sat down on the stiff mattress. It definitely wasn't the softest bed he'd ever slept on, but it was better than his bed at home. All his thoughts on beds had him blushing as red as a tomato.

His family was supposed to pick him up in an hour so instead of sitting around he thought he'd say good-bye to Simon.

He walked into the rec room and saw Simon sitting at a table playing chess against himself. "So, who's winning?" he asked as he approached him.

"Black." Simon looked up from his game and smiled at Alec. "What're you doing today?"

"I'm leaving in an hour."

Simon's eyebrows shot up. "Really? And you didn't tell me? I'm hurt."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I meant to tell you I just couldn't find the right time." He sat down opposite of Simon and began spinning the bishop piece in the square that it was occupying.

"Well I'll miss you."

Alec looked up briefly. "I'll miss you too. Maybe once you get out we can hang sometime."

"Sounds good. I'll have to look you up."

"I'll probably be living with my boyfriend by then so just look up Magnus Bane in the telephone book and I'm sure you'll find him."

Simon nodded and went back to analyzing the board. "Why don't you play white."

"Okay, but you're probably gonna hand me my ass on a silver platter."

Simon chuckled and they resumed the game.

As predicted Simon kicked Alec's butt royally. They reset the board and were about to start another game when a nurse came into the room. "Alexander, it's time to go."

Alec sighed and stood. "I'll see you later Simon."

"Yeah," was his mopey reply.

Alec followed the nurse out to the lobby. They already had his suitcase out there with his mom and dad. He smiled when he saw them. Maryse's eyes watered up when she saw Alec and she opened her arms for a hug. He complied quickly and embraced his mother.

"I've missed you so much Alec! I'm so glad you're coming home," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad to be going home," he replied before letting go of her. "Are we ready to go?"

Robert nodded. "Yes, we've already checked you out and everything. Let's go, son."

Alec grabbed his suitcase and followed his parents out to the car.

The ride home was uneventful and silent. Alec watched the world fly by him with newfound appreciation. When you're locked up in a rehab center for three months you learn to love the world outside. It wasn't like much had changed he just couldn't believe he was finally free.

The pulled into the garage of the Institute and Alec got out. Robert gathered his suitcase from the trunk and motioned for Alec to go into the elevator. The elevator dinged as the doors opened.

Alec went to head for his room but Maryse stopped him. "Why don't you go see if Isabelle and Jace are in the living room? I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"Okay." He changed direction and headed to the living room instead. All the lights were off so as he was walking he started flicking switches. "Izzy, Jace? Why's it so dark guys?"

He flipped the last switch and was greeted with a loud "SURPRISE! Welcome home Alec!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Izzy ran over to tackle him in a big bear hug. "What the hell is this?" he asked, returning her hug.

"Your welcome home party of course!" She untangled herself from him and stepped back, the biggest smile was cemented on her face.

"Alright you've had your hug, step aside, boyfriend coming though."

Alec's heart lurched at the sound of Magnus' voice. "Mag!"

Magnus pushed Isabelle aside and pulled Alec in for another hug. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and buried his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"Hey there, love. Miss me?"

Alec looked up at those wonderfully captivating yellow-green eyes. "Yes, words cannot describe how much I missed you."

"Aw, stop, you're gonna make me blush!"

Instead, Alec blushed slightly. Magnus smiled at him and tilted his chin up for a brief kiss. "I love you Alexander."

"I love you too Magnus."

"ALEC!" Max squealed and he came running towards the pair. He hugged the both of them and they wrapped their arms around Max.

"Hey Max," Alec laughed out. "How's my favorite little superhero?"

"I'm not a superhero Alec."

"Oh? Then who's going to be the superhero that saves the day?"

"You're a superhero Alec."

Alec was taken aback and touched by Max's words. He was no superhero, not even close, yet here was his little brother telling him that he was. Magnus squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "He's my superhero Max."

Alec shook his head. "You guys have fallen for my deception, I'm not a superhero, I'M THE BAD GUY!" he shouted and grabbed Max and started tickling him furiously.

Max squealed and struggled for a bit. "Magnus, I need back up! He's too strong for me."

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, lifted him up and spun him away from Max. "Don't worry Max, I got him! Go! Save yourself, only you, The Amazing Maxamillion can save the world from the horrendous Alexander!"

Max giggled and took off towards the kitchen.

Alec laughed and looked up at Magnus, who still had his arms wrapped around his waist. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I seem to recall you saying something like that just a few minutes ago."

"It's true."

Magnus smiled and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Alec's neck. "I love you too Blue Eyes."

**Yay, fluff (and not the marshmallow kind, although that stuff is pretty great too). What'd y'all think? Reviews are always smiled upon. As always, tell your friends about it, share it all over the internet if you must. I'd appreciate it. I love you guys.**

**-JAFB**


End file.
